Janji
by Black Beyond Birthday
Summary: Tentang Shie Fan yang mengunjungi kamar Chinmi, usai Perang Besar Angkatan Laut./Maybe a sequel for 'Melindungimu' by Aracchi-san. Gaje, fanfiksi dari author yang masih harus belajar lagi dan lagi. Mind to RnR? ;)


Disclaimer : Takeshi Maekawa

Warning : Canon, shounen-ai, typo (maybe)

Pairing : Chinmi x Shie Fan

.

.

O-*'*-O

Janji

O-*'*-O

.

.

Perang Angkatan Laut baru saja berakhir. Kemenangan pun berhasil diraih oleh pihak Chao Liu. Para prajurit telah mengalami hari yang panjang - terutama Chinmi, Shie Fan dan Tan Tan yang berjasa banyak dalam menggagalkan niat jahat Kaion - dan mereka pun berhak atas istirahat yang tenang tanpa gangguan sekecil apapun.

Tok! Tok!

Hampir semua orang di Pulau Kapal Perang telah tertidur, dan baru saja Chinmi hendak menyusul mereka yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap, sebuah ketukan kecil dari luar pintu kamarnya sukses menunda keberangkatan Chinmi menuju alam mimpi.

"Ya, silahkan masuk, " kata Chinmi, sambil menguap.

Pintu terbuka, dan rasa kantuk Chinmi menghilang tatkala yang muncul adalah Shie Fan - dengan baju tidur yang bagian dadanya tidak dikancing, memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang menggiurkan serta perban yang melilit bahunya.

Bahu yang cedera karna telah melindungi Chinmi.

Sang guru muda mengumpat dalam hati. Ia sudah berjanji takkan membiarkan Shie Fan terluka lagi. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengorbankan diri demi melindungi Shie Fan. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan ketika ia membiarkan pertahanannya mengendur, dan salah seorang prajurit yang ada di bawah kuasa Kaion menyerang, dan menjadi alasan yang bagus bagi Shie Fan untuk maju dan melindungi dirinya?

Sial, sial, sial...

"Chinmi, ada apa? Kau tampak kacau, " tanya Shie Fan, sementara tangannya bergerak menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

Yang bersangkutan menggeleng pelan. Shie Fan hanya bisa mendengus pelan, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang di mana Chinmi tengah terbaring di atasnya. "Maaf, aku mengganggu istirahatmu, ya? " kata Shie Fan.

"Tidak, kok. Aku memang belum mengantuk, " bohong Chinmi. "Shie Fan sendiri kenapa belum tidur? "

Sinar mata Shie Fan meredup mendengarnya. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah serta air matanya yang mulai menggenang.

"Shie Fan, kau kena...? "

"Ma, maafkan aku! "

"Eh? "

Chinmi tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika ucapan minta maaf itu keluar dari bibir Shie Fan. "Ke, kenapa kau minta maaf, Shie Fan? Kau 'kan tidak salah apa-apa, "

"Tidak... Aku memang salah, " kata Shie Fan, menangis di hadapan Chinmi untuk yang ke-3 kalinya. "Pa, padahal... Chinmi sudah banyak menolongku, melindungiku... Mulai dari turnamen bela diri kerajaan... Sampai semua yang terjadi di atas kapal saat pertarungan tadi... A, aku sudah berjanji akan terus melindungimu, tapi... Aku... Samasekali gagal... "

Satu lagi hal yang paling Chinmi benci setelah ketidak adilan...

... Yaitu orang yang rela 'pasang badan' demi melindunginya, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Shie Fan.

Tidak, justru dia yang saat itu berjanji akan terus melindungi Shie Fan 'kan?

Chinmi lah yang gagal...

"Aku juga dengar kalau kau... Berlari semalam penuh demi menggagalkan Kaion... Yang ingin menembak kapal yang Tan Tan dan aku naiki, "

"Yah, sungguh perjuangan yang berat, tapi... "

Perlahan, tangan Chinmi bergerak meraih kepala Shie Fan, dan menenggelamkannya di balik dada bidang Chinmi.

Shie Fan bisa mendengar jelas degup jantung Chinmi yang tenang, berbeda jauh dengan jantungnya yang saat ini bekerja dua kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya.

"... Aku melakukannya supaya kau bisa terus hidup dan tersenyum. Karna itu, kalau kau menangis, maka kau akan membuat semua usaha kerasku sia-sia, Shie Fan... "

"Ta, tapi... Aku juga ingin melindungi Chinmi... Aku tidak mau terpisah dari Chinmi... "

Haha. Sudah Chinmi duga, jawaban itulah yang akan keluar dari bibir Shie Fan.

"Jangan cemas, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Shie Fan, "

"Kau janji? "

Chinmi tidak menjawab, namun tangannya bergerak menjauhkan wajah Shie Fan dari dadanya - menciptakan ruang agar dirinya bisa dengan leluasa...

... Mencium rival sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu.

Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat memenuhi wajah Shie Fan. "Chi, Chinmi... ! "

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya kembali dipaksa menerima kecupan dari Chinmi. Kali ini untuk jangka waktu yang sedikit lebih lama dari ciuman pertama barusan.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Shie Fan, " kata Chinmi seraya tersenyum jahil. "Aku mencintaimu, "

"Aku... Aku pun juga mencintai Chinmi, "

Wajah Shie Fan kembali tenggelam di balik dada bidang Chinmi. Hanya saja, jika tadi tangan Chinmi lah yang menjadi penyebabnya, kali ini Shie Fan sendiri yang secara suka rela jatuh ke dalam pemuda yang begitu berarti buatnya.

"Oh ya, Shie Fan. Pakaianmu malam ini menggoda sekali, "

'Pujian' Chinmi pun berakhir dengan sebuah cubitan pelan di lengannya.

.

THE END

.

A/N : Loha! Lama tidak menjamah fandom Tekken Chinmi, adakah yang kangen dengan B? #ditimpuk sendal

Fict ini terinspirasi dari 'Melindungimu' by Aracchi-san. Ya, B coba untuk membuat sequel-nya, dan kurang lebih hasilnya seperti ini. Gaje... #dibunuh Aracchi-san

Hwaa... Maaf, maaf Aracchi-san... #sembah+sujud Aracchi

Ini juga B buat pas lagi ngantuk-ngantuknya... Jadi ngelindur deh... Sampe nyasar jadi PM-an sama Chima-san juga... Hadeh... #pingsan

Penulisan B yang ini kayaknya menurun, ya? *hiks*

Yah, B mohon review-nya dari senpai sekalian m(_ _)m

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca/mereview, apalagi sampe mem-fave segala :D #mupeng

Sampai jumpaa!

Salam,

Black Beyond Birthday


End file.
